


Casino Luck

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Momo and Yuki are given the freedom to have their arms posed in each other's photos. The pose they each choose may surprise them both.A little look into the Casino Check Luck photo shoot.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 70





	1. Momo's Embarrassment

Momo did what first came to his mind. Fingers pressed against the knot on Yuki’s tie before gently pulling down. 

“Heh.”

Momo looked up at the sound, cheeks becoming red at the face Yuki was making. 

“My, my, someone is bold today.”

Momo retracted his hand, sputtering an apology. His face was hot and it felt like the room started to spin. Yuki’s laughter filled the studio as some of the staff came over to start making final adjustments. One staff member messed with his hair while another perfected his makeup. Momo shuffled off to the side, doing his best to stay out of the way. He had to think of a different way to place his hand. Maybe he could hold Yuki’s hair up and twirl it between his fingers?

“Momo.” 

Yuki called for him. Perhaps he had a better idea? 

“Put your hand where you had it before.”

There was no way Yuki would have a better idea. 

“Are you okay with that?”

Yuki smiled and sent him a wink. 

Momo gathered himself and placed his hand back on the knot. 

“Splendid!”

The camera shutter started going off and Yuki settled into the mood of the shoot. Momo was thankful the camera wasn’t on him, his cheeks still rosy with embarrassment. 

“Momo-kun, could you pull on the tie just a little?”

Momo realized that he had just rested his fingers on the tie and did nothing more. He tried to keep his cheeks a neutral color, but that was really hard to do with Yuki staring at him like  _ that _ . Momo did as he was told, praying the shoot would be over sooner than later. 

Yuki was good when it came to photoshoots, posing and giving proper facial expressions as the photographer snapped away. The camera shutter grew quiet and Momo was given permission to step out of the shot. He was relieved he could step away for a moment as the photographer talked with Yuki. 

Momo sighed as he sat off set. He didn’t expect Yuki to go along with his selfish and embarrassing action. The warmth on his face was still evident, as he tapped his cheeks. He had to pull himself together before he got in front of the camera. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Momo found his eyes resting on Yuki as he came to stand in front of him. “Your cheeks are flushed.”

Why did Yuki have to point out the obvious?

“No thanks to you…” Momo gave a pout.

Yuki lowered himself to kneel, crossing his arms and resting his head on Momo’s lap. 

“I’m sorry Honey,” Yuki smiled. “You were just too handsome when you did that.”

Momo held the fabric over his heart. Yuki giving him a compliment like that was a direct attack on his life. Yuki giggled as he reached to link their fingers together.

“I can always let you take my tie off in the dressing room.”

“Yuki!” His exasperated cry caused others to look their way. 

It was hopeless. Momo knew his whole face had gone red and he did his best to cover it with his hands. Yuki’s laughter filled his ears.


	2. Yuki's Curiosity

He couldn’t stop staring. No matter how many times he looked away, his eyes found themselves wandering back to look at Momo’s face. Momo was smiling that contagious smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he laughed. What was it that made Momo look so euphoric?

Momo’s eyes rested on him and it took only a second for Momo to be by his side. 

“Yuki!” Momo was as energetic as ever. 

Yuki smiled, thankful he could now stare at Momo without being weird. Or was it still considered weird to look at your partner up close? 

The photographer called them to the set and he had to peel his eyes away again. Momo listened as the photographer gave a run down of the shoot, similar to what Yuki had done previous to this. Momo took his spot on the set and took a breath. Yuki wondered if he was nervous. 

“Yuki-san, will you please join the set.”

He did as he was told and stood next to Momo, who was getting his hair fixed. 

“The director said he would like to incorporate you into the shot.” The photographer said. “Maybe something similar to what Momo-chan did with your shoot?”

So only his arm would be in the photo, Yuki thought. There weren’t any directions as to what he should or shouldn’t do, he just had to pick something. He found his eyes travelling back to Momo’s face. Momo’s cheeks were getting dusted with a light coating of makeup.

“Do you have any ideas?” The photographer’s voice broke his focus. 

“I think I got something.” He smiled. “You’ll have to tell me if it looks bad though.”

The photographer reassured him that whatever he had planned would be perfect. Yuki hoped that was the case. 

When Momo was done being fussed over, Yuki took a breath and took his place. 

Slender fingers slid under Momo’s chin tilting his head in the slightest manner. Yuki loved how soft the skin was under his touch and he couldn’t help but stroke his thumb over Momo’s cheek. Yuki’s eyes followed the shape of Momo’s jawline up until he saw bright pink eyes staring at him. He blinked.

“Um, Yuki…” Momo’s cheeks held the faintest pink hue. 

Yuki wanted to pull Momo’s face closer, to close the space between them and press their lips together. But no matter how much he wanted to, he had to act as a professional in public. He laughed, turning to the staff to apologize.

“My apologies everyone. I just couldn’t help but admire how handsome Momo is today.”

Staff members nodded their heads and agreed, laughing off the delay. Momo puffed out his cheeks.

“Yuki you’re not fair.”

Yuki laughed again as he squished Momo’s cheeks. He wasn’t lying, he did get lost in admiring Momo’s features. 

He watched Momo take a breath and reset himself, settling into the mood of the shoot once more. The photographer motioned for them to be ready before the shutter started clicking away. Yuki’s eyes watched how Momo relaxed his face and tilted his head to better place it in his hand. Momo’s lips parted and the shutter was deafening to Yuki. He was patient though, letting the shoot take as long as it needed to. Yuki let himself drift to his thoughts.

Once they were both out of the camera’s watching eye, he would let his hand touch the soft skin of Momo’s face. Maybe if he was lucky, Momo would allow himself to be lured closer so he could kiss those lips that spoke his name so sweetly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> These little drabbles were based on Re:vale's new Casino Check Luck cards. It was a lot of fun thinking about what may happen behind the scenes of a photo shoot! 
> 
> If you liked this work please consider giving it a RT or QRT over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16/status/1315701168530698253?s=20)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
